


But I Still Need You

by superficialidol



Category: Captain America, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superficialidol/pseuds/superficialidol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Steven Rogers left his loved ones in mourning over his disappearance. But perhaps the most heart wrenching thought of all is that Steve's six year old sister was left waiting for her biggest hero's return home. But of course Nancy, like everyone else, was left to move on with her life, without Steve.</p><p>Now sixty-seven years later, Uncle Steve has some catching up to do in his sister's and niece's lives in the most prolonged family reunion ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Still Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! It means so much. I enjoy writing this story so much.

 

 

 

_**Goodbyes**_

_**1939** _

 

 

  

> "Stevie, why do I have to stay with Ms Ward? I wanna go with you." 

> "Sweetheart, I just need you to trust me, okay? You can't come with me, Nance."
> 
>  

The small blonde girl's bottom lip pouted out of sadness as her eyes started to water. She couldn't look at her elder brother. All she felt was a sense of abandonment. Steve felt his heart drop into his stomach, his guilt consuming him. Steve was all Nancy had, and he had to leave her behind. Even Bucky had a hard time saying goodbye to the girl, she was just that lovable. Steve felt he needed to go, or else Nancy would grow up in this war. No big brother would ever want that for his sister. So here he was, on the doorstep of his late mother's best friend, Nancy refusing to even step foot in the sizeable townhouse.

 

> "I want mommy." Nancy whimpered, not letting her grip loosen on Steve's shirt.
> 
>  
> 
> "Mom isn't here anymore, Nan. You know that." Steve muttered, burying his face into the crook of Nancy's neck.
> 
>  

He memorised everything about his sister in his mind. He noted her usual toothy grin, her sparkling blue eyes that she inherited from their mother and the shade of her blonde hair that all the Rogers seemed to have. He noted these things because he had no clue if he'd get the chance to note them again.

 

> "Don't go Stevie." Nancy begged him desperately.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm coming back for you, doll. I'll always come back for you."
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

 

_**Gone** _

 

_**1945** _

 

 

The day that Steve Rogers was lost in the ice, Nancy could sense something was wrong. She was now twelve years old, but her intelligence and wit stretched beyond her years. Even though it'd been six years, there wasn't a day that Nancy didn't write to both Steve and Bucky.

Nancy had spent the entire late night and early morning silently sobbing into her books that Steve had bought her. She knew she couldn't let any of these kids hear her, or else she was a goner. You had to act tough and shut up. But now she didn't have to swallow anything, because all she felt was numb.

 

> "Mornin' Nancy." A boy living in the same children's home as her greeted as he opened the door to Nancy's shared bedroom. "Someone's here to see you."
> 
>  

Nancy knew it wasn't Steve, and she sure as hell knew it wasn't Bucky. Steve had tiptoed around him in his letters, so she knew that could only mean something bad. She felt she wasn't a child anymore, she could handle it. Once she had heard Max scurry off, she finally addressed the visitor.

> "Is he dead?" Nancy asked before looking up at the dark haired stranger.
> 
>  
> 
> "I-I'm-" Howard cleared his throat, making his way into the almost damp looking room. "Your brother, he's lost right now. It was a mission gone wrong. But... we're looking for him."
> 
>  
> 
> "Who are you?" Nancy spoke, narrowing her eyes at the man. "Why are you here? You could of sent a letter."
> 
>  

Howard Stark was almost taken aback by the girl's confidence to speak to him the way she did. He expected a whimpering mess once he'd told her that Steve was missing. He looked around the room, knowing Steve must've carried some guilt knowing she was put in a home like this.

Howard made his way toward the occupied single bed before he hesitantly took a seat at the foot of the bed. The real reason he was here, in a crummy orphanage no less, was because he knew he couldn't sleep if he let Captain America's little sister to rot. He knew he had to take in, for Steve's sake.

  

> "You're Howard, aren't you? The scientist." Nancy guessed, the curiosity peeking in her voice. "He told me about you. You and Ms Carter."
> 
>  
> 
> "And he told me a lot about you." Howard chuckled half-heartedly, turning his gaze to the girl. "He was really doing it all for you, dollface."
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah," Nancy scoffed lightly but smiled anyways. "He would say that."  
> 
>  

> "I really am going to find him, Ms Rogers. I can promise you that."
> 
>  
> 
> "I trust you." Nancy half smiled, her eyes feeling a little watery over the whole subject. "You're a good man, Mr Stark."
> 
>  

Now that made truly Howard smile. Maybe he'd get along with this kid just fine.

* * *

 

 

 

**_ Bullies _ **

 

**_ 1951 _ **

 

 

>  "Again?" Peggy demanded, looking at the young woman with a scowl.

 

It was a usual occurrence for them to meet at a diner, catch up on life but Peggy would never really tell Nancy much about her's. She was a SHIELD agent after all. But Nancy of course knew that. She never pried or pushed. She was just glad to have a female role model in her life.

   

 

 

> "Don't have a cow, Pegs." Nancy tried to laugh it off, throwing up her hands in mock defence. "It was no sweat, I went real easy on Donny."
> 
>  
> 
> "This is your education we're talking about." Peggy signed, not finding much she could argue with the girl about after hearing her defensive. "Your school's getting tired of this, Nance."
> 
>  
> 
> "But, Aunt Peg, Donny was going on, saying all this real muck to Betty and I-I couldn't help it! I didn't want to hurt him but he's just a big ol' bully, Aunt Peg. He deserved it." Nancy let an dramatic sigh leave her painted lips as she slumped in her seat.
> 
>  

Peggy was about to respond but stopped when the diner's doors opened with a slap. A group of young men sporting leather and blue jeans strut their way into the diner, their eyes searching the place. The tallest of them all had obviously recognised Nancy, even from the back of her head, and made his way over to her with a cocky expression.

 

 

>    
>  "Hey Nancy baby, I got some bread, lets go paint the town, dollface." He whispered teasingly into her ear and then poked her side before he took off again, before Nancy could knock him out of it.
> 
>  
> 
> "Ugh Johnny, get bent! You're a no good greaser."

 

Nancy rolled her eyes, walking her admirer waltz away with a smirk plastered on his face. Nancy simply rolled her eyes, very uninterested in the men of her generation. Where were the men like Steve and Bucky? The greasers of her school made her consider joining a nunnery. Or maybe just fleeing the country.

  

 

 

> "They all think because I'm his sister I'm bound to be an easy score. I'm supposed to be this soft, damsel in distress type all wound up over her missing brother. It's like I'm not even a person to them." Nancy scoffed bitterly, playing with her cream topped vanilla milkshake with a straw. "But I know my value, Peggy."
> 
>  

Peggy's ears perked at the comment, her features softening. She had such admiration for the Nancy Rogers. She had been worried, with Howard being her prime caregiver, that Steve wouldn't be proud of the woman Nancy had become. But her doubts and worries washed away years ago, because not even Steve could imagine how strong and beautiful Nancy had become.

 

> "And anyone else's opinion doesn't really matter." Nancy smiled sweetly at Peggy before returning to sipping at her milkshake.
> 
>  


End file.
